


Fill the empty feeling

by absurdle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I should be working on my fanfic, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, actually not sad, for once, james missed him so much, just fluff, my gay boys at it again, my strange old writings from summer vacay, no one dies, no real plot, really short, surprisingly, theyre nerds in love, thomas comes back from france, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdle/pseuds/absurdle
Summary: James sat at the airport. He'd been there for a few hours already. He was waiting.Waiting for Thomas to return to him and fill the empty feeling in his heart.Aka Thomas comes home from France and James feels not lonely anymore.





	Fill the empty feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my Fault...... but I found this and sister said "yo u should post this." So here I am. Warning: this was barely edited and wasn't proofread. Sorry for any errors.

James sat at the airport. He'd been there for a few hours already. He was waiting.

"Flight 66 is now unloading," James heard from the intercom. _That's his flight,_ James thought excitedly. He'd been waiting so long to see him. And he was finally here.

James stood up immediately, looking around frantically. _Where is he?_

A new crowd caught James' eye, filing out of a gate. _He has to be there._

James made his way towards the crowd, scanning each person for his boyfriend. And then, at the very back of the crowd, he saw him. His dark, poofy hair encircled his face, and his beautiful brown eyes glanced around excitedly. His soft lips were turned up in a smile. He was wearing a magenta sweatshirt, which, James realized, was the same one he'd worn when he left half a year ago.

"Thomas Jefferson!" James called out as loud as he could. Which couldn't have been very loud, considering James was a quiet person. Thomas' eyes widened, and he turned his head in the direction where James stood. Then their eyes locked.

James' heart skipped a beat. _There he is._

James had felt so empty, so lonely without Thomas. He barely had any friends other than him. But, _oh_ , seeing him in person was so refreshing, like sun rising on a cold dark night.

Thomas' smile turned into a large grin, and he shouted, "James Madison!"

At that moment, it was as if some force gave James a rush of courage. He ran. He ran to Thomas because he hadn't seen him in so long and there he was, only several yards away. Then, Thomas began pushing through the crowd, struggling to make his way to James. Finally, Thomas broke free from the crowd, and they were so close. Thomas began running too. Then, finally, they reached each other.

James immediately threw his arms around Thomas, holding him tightly. Thomas threw down his luggage and did the same, lifting James into the air and twirling him around in excitement. James squealed in joy, bubbling with happiness. _He's finally home. We're finally together._

As soon as Thomas placed James back on the ground, they kissed. And James didn't care who saw or what they thought, because all that mattered was that Thomas was there. They kissed passionately, the first kiss in a long time. And, _god_ , it felt so good. So good to have someone, to have Thomas.

They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much," James cried, still holding tightly to Thomas.

"I missed you too." Thomas smiled brightly. "God, you're more beautiful then I remembered," he sighed, pressing kisses to James' forehead. James blushed. He missed this. Missed being with Thomas.

"It was so lonely without you," James whimpered.

"I know, I felt the same way," Thomas said, stroking James' back soothingly. James buried his face in Thomas' shirt, taking in his scent. He smelled so fresh, and like home. _Oh_ , How James had missed it.

"I cant believe you're finally back," James marveled, to himself as well as Thomas.

"Me either." He took a deep breath. "I love you so much," he sighed. James giggled, the warm feeling in his chest overwhelming.

"I love you too." They held each other for a little while longer, unconscious of the world around them. Thomas was all that mattered.

"Damn, we should head back," Thomas stated, checking his watch. James agreed. "To be continued?" Thomas kissed him quickly. "To be continued."

Thomas drove them home, Heathers the musical playing softly in the background. He held James' hand as he drove, and all of the loneliness from before was replaced with a never ending love.

They talked about what had happened while they were apart. Thomas, after being in France, had many experiences to share. James, on the other hand, had close to nothing to share. But he didn't care. He loved listening to the sound of Thomas' voice, loud and melodious. It filled all of the space between them. James had missed that too.

When they finally got home, they immediately plopped onto Thomas' bed and snuggled close to each other, kissing and touching and talking. It was as if this was a whole different world, the old one was without and this one with Thomas.

"I missed this," James said, pressing close to Thomas.

"I missed it too. I really did."

Thomas turned a movie at some point, and the two continued to cuddle and chat while it played. At one point, the main character was sitting by himself sadly; obviously alone.

James felt a pang in his heart. He was so alone without Thomas. He unknowingly sheds a tear.

"What's wrong, baby?" Thomas asked, concern laced in his voice. James simply shook his head.

"Please don't leave me ever again," he whimpered.

"Never." Thomas took James' hand and squeezed it. "I'm never leaving ever again, as long as I can help it." James smiled through his tears.

"I love you." Thomas kissed James.

"I love you too." And they sat there, together, until they grew tired and fell asleep holding each other.

And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I actually don't ever write oneshots of happy stuff so idk where this came from. Also this is kinda old, it's just a Drabble from a late summer night.  
> Still working on the next my Fault chapter, should be out within a few days!  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
